This invention relates generally to vehicles and is more particularly directed to the type of vehicle normally used to contain and/or transport loads, commonly referred to as carts.
Garden-type carts or pieces of lawn furniture in some respects similar to the instant invention are known. In general, the heretofore known devices of this type include a receptacle body part that is fixedly secured to its frame so that, in order to unload the device, the entire device must be tilted, or a tail-gate or similar unloading means provided, whereby the loading and unloading cycles of these devices are time consuming and sometimes physically difficult tasks. Prior devices having tailgates and the like cannot be used to transport liquids because such devices tend to leak. Moreover, the versatility of such devices is limited to a great extent by the inability of the body portion to assume more than one operative position relative to its supporting frame.
Some heretofore known devices of the general type contemplated by the present invention have a body portion pivotally mounted to a frame. However, the body portions of these devices have generally been asymmetric and the pivoting axis disposed so that the body portion can pivot to only a limited extent relative to the supporting frame. Asymmetric body portions undesirably prevent such carts from having a balanced loading characteristic, and the limited number of operative positions that the body portions of such carts may assume relative to their frames inherently limits the number of purposes and functions which such carts may perform.